1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted machine, and more particularly to an inverted machine that can be operated easily and safely.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional inverted machine has a mounting bracket, a connecting frame and an ankle clamp assembly. The connecting frame is pivotally connected to the mounting frame and has a top face, a lower end and a table. The table is mounted on the top face of the connecting frame. The ankle clamp assembly is connected to the lower end of connecting frame and clamps and holds a person's ankles when the table is pivoted to an inverted position. When the connecting frame is rotated relative to the mounting frame to allow a person to be upside down, feet-up posture, and this can stretch the back muscles and can achieve fitness results of spine, knee, ankle and other joints of the person.
However, because the conventional inverted machine does not have a brake mechanism mounted between the mounting frame and the connecting frame, the table of the conventional inverted machine only can be rotated at an upright angle or an inverted angel and cannot be adjusted at different angles according to the needs of the users. In addition, when the user goes down backwardly, the user tends to lose balance, and, in reaction to that, the user may pull his muscles to try to get back up and this may hurt the user's back and is unsafe in use. Furthermore, the table of the conventional inverted machine is pivoted relative to the mounting frame by the user's body balance and the user may feel unsafe during the pivoting period.
The invention provides an inverted machine that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.